The Mystery of Annon (story)
This aritcle is about the four-part Season 1 finale. For the Season 1, Volume 2 collection, see The Mystery of Annon (collection). For the original, unfinished version of "End Transmission," see End Transmission (unaired episode). '' The Mystery of Annon was a four-part story filmed as the four-part Season 1 finale of Pokémon Crystal Version Adventures. It was the first multi-part story in the series, an element which would become a tradition of season finales, though this is the only four-part story. It marked the first appearance of The Unown, though they wouldn't become considered a recurring villain until late in the next season. Parts 2-4 are the only episodes to date that feature video footage to explain what occurred in each previous episode. Lastly, "End Transmission" (which is the only individually-titled episode in the story) was the first episode in the series to be rated PG. Synopses 'Part 1' In part 1 of 4 of the season 1 finale, Beefcake heads to the Ruins of Alph to explore the "old stuff." Little does he know, he's about to be pulled into solving the mystery of a lifetime.... 'Part 2' "TWENTY-SIX!!!!!" Anyway, in this second part of the 4-part season 1 finale, Beefcake questions the Ruins of Alph researchers about the writing under the mystery stone panel chamber. He learns of a mysterious phenomenon called Annon. But what is Annon, and who wrote the words in the ruins...? 'Part 3' In the 3rd part of 4 in the first season finale, Beefcake ventures into the Union Cave in order to reach the third mystery stone panel chamber and the third message. The mystery gets deeper when the third message does not reference a writer. What is Annon...?! '"End Transmission" (Part 4)' In this thrilling first season finale concluding both the first season and the four-part Mystery of Annon saga, Beefcake finds all the clues coming together. Can he stop the dastardly Annon before it's too late? All is revealed in this 24-minute season finale! Full Summary coming soon Releases and Screenings 'Releases' "The Mystery of Annon (Part 1)," "...(Part 2)," and "...(Part 3)" were first released on FlipShare on February 12, 2010. "End Transmission" was first released on FlipShare on February 14, 2010. All four episodes were then compiled to make up Season 1, Volume 2, which has not yet been released. They are also a part of the as-yet-unreleased Pokémon Crystal Version Adventures: The Complete First Season. The Mystery of Annon was first released to the general public two parts per day on May 25 and 26, 2011 via Ustream. The story was then released in its entirety on YouTube on March 10, 2012, alongside the rest of the first two seasons. 'Screenings' The Mystery of Annon has not been screened live yet. Other Notes Episode Notes to be added 'Real-World References' to be added 'Continuity' to be added 'Errors' Production Errors to be added Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:Johto-based Episodes Category:Episodes not yet screened live Category:Multi-part stories Category:Unown episodes